


Roll In The Hay

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Animals, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was impressively built, Stiles could see, grey tank top stretched tight over a perfect chest, every curve and line visible to the point the young man wondered why the rider had even bothered. Perfectly muscled arms, the kind Stiles had often dreamed of on a faceless lover, controlled the reins with easy grace. He saw powerful legs gripping the horse's sides, dark blue denim encasing them all the way down to the dusty cowboy boots. As the horse slowed to a walk, Stiles finally lifted his eyes to the man's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll In The Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone *waves* Been ages since I wrote a Sterek fic but this idea popped into my head and has been stuck there, driving me mad so... Here we go :)  
> Also the picture is the horse Derek is riding. It is a real horse, no photo-shopping or anything   
> Comments are lovely so if you want to leave some please do :) I'm on tumblr as werewolfsaz too so please drop by and say hello  
> Enjoy

When Stiles had received the call from Laura Hale, asking if he wanted to come back to work on the Hale ranch and animal sanctuary for the summer, he'd jumped at the chance. He'd worked there the previous year before heading off to college, helping around the grounds, caring for the animals, gaining experience for his animal care course. He'd slept in the little attic room, eating with the Hale family, laughing and generally loving every minute of it. He had become firm friends with Laura and her little sister Cora almost instantly, loving to hear how they tortured their brother who was away that summer on a specialist course. 

When college had finished, Stiles drove home to visit his Dad for a few days, gather up the things he'd need for working around the ranch, making sure to pick up a couple of extra pairs of heavy work gloves (His hands had been shredded last year) and hang out with his friends. Then, early one hot July morning, the dark haired young man set off for a summer full of sun, fresh air and animals.

The Hale Ranch was a moderately sized spread, comprising of decent sized pastures to support the horses they took in and the tiny herd of various rescued cows. There was also a huge hay barn that had been partially converted to house any of the foster animals the Hales regularly took in. Stiles had often wondered, as he'd been forking hay for feeding, how many of the Hales had taken a tumble in the soft, sweet scented hay. He could see the big barn as his Jeep crested the hill above the ranch and a sense of peace settled on him. 

As he pulled up by the main house, tucking the battered Jeep in as far as he could so that others would be able to fit in, he saw a figure on horseback cantering through the paddock on a horse he was positive hadn't been here last year. It approached the house as he got out and Stiles was able to see both horse and rider much clearer. The horse was gorgeous, coat metallic in the bright summer sun, glimmering like liquid gold as its powerful muscles slid fluidly under its skin. Its creamy mane was long and wavy, flowing back to cover the knee of its rider and its tail flew out behind like a banner. Stiles had never seen a horse like this before. He lifted his eyes to the rider, expecting to see Laura or Mrs Hale but it wasn't them. It was a man.

He was impressively built, Stiles could see, grey tank top stretched tight over a perfect chest, every curve and line visible to the point the young man wondered why the rider had even bothered. Perfectly muscled arms, the kind Stiles had often dreamed of on a faceless lover, controlled the reins with easy grace. He saw powerful legs gripping the horse's sides, dark blue denim encasing them all the way down to the dusty cowboy boots. As the horse slowed to a walk, Stiles finally lifted his eyes to the man's face.

His hair was a shock of thick black stands, just long enough for Stiles to want to tangle his fingers in. Heavy black brows swept over his jade eyes like raven wings, his nose a narrow, unbroken line to his pink lips that were the very definition of kissable. Dark stubble covered his chiseled cheeks, adding to the fantasy already brewing in Stiles' head. He was happily imagining the kind of beard burn he could receive from this vision when the horse stopped a short distance away, snorting as it danced in place.

"Easy, boy, easy," the dark haired man soothed, placing a comforting hand on the horse's powerfully arched neck. With a smooth movement, he swung his leg over the horse's back, jeans drawing even tighter as he hopped down. And in that moment Stiles knew he was in trouble. The ass on this cowboy was just too much, a perfect bubble butt in every sense. It even jiggled a little as his feet hit the ground!  
Desperate not to embarrass himself in front of this stranger, Stiles began thinking about sunburn and pulled muscles. Which, unfortunately, had the opposite effect, making him think of beard burn and taut muscles.

"Can I help you?" Tall, Dark and Gorgeous asked as he turned to Stiles, pulling off black leather riding gloves, shoving them in his front pocket absently. Stiles had to swallow several times before he found his voice.  
"I'm Stiles Stilinski. I'm here for the summer. Laura called me about a week ago..."  
As if the mention of her name summoned the eldest of the Hale children, Laura appeared on the porch, dark hair swept back in a messy bun, jeans and midriff top dusty in the dry air.

"Hey Stiles!" she called as she jogged down the steps, smiling hugely. "I see you've met my little brother already. Derek, this is the guy I told you about last summer, remember? The one that's training in animal care and came here for some experience? I called him again because we need the extra help now that you're running your business here."  
Derek's eyes bore into Stiles for a moment, taking in his heavy work boots, washed soft jeans and white tank top under a red shirt. His burning gaze followed the pattern of dark mouths on the pale skin of his neck and face, tracked the full curve of his coral pink mouth, the line of his slightly upturned nose to amber whiskey eyes that were filled with mirth. Lost for words, Derek nodded slightly, turning back to the horse to cover his blush.

Stiles frowned, wondering if he'd messed up the first impression already. He bit his lip, looking to Laura for guidance but she simply rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.  
"I've never seen a horse that color before," he blurted before Derek could disappear. He wanted this gorgeous man to at least talk to him even if it was only about animals.  
"His name is Sol. He's a cremello Lusitano stallion," Derek replied in his deep, soft voice, stroking the gleaming neck. "It's a genetic dilution of the color in his coat. He has double dilution which means his eyes are blue instead of brown. You... You can stroke him if you want."

Only too happy to take Derek up on the offer, Stiles was careful to approach the stallion from the side so he could see him coming. He extended one hand, letting the big animal scent him for a moment before stroking the velvety nose. His eyes really were blue, watching Stiles with the calm competence of an animal that knew there was no threat here.   
"Is he being fostered here?" Stiles asked, finding it hard to believe this beautiful creature didn't have a home.  
"No," Derek replied, hand resting on Sol's mane, thick fingers twisting gently in the coarse strands. "I'm training him."  
"Derek is a horse whisperer," Laura announced loudly enough to make both Derek and Stiles jump slightly. "He's set up a little business in one of the out buildings. Sol is his first big client."

Derek threw a glare at his sister, swung up on the horse with a grace Stiles could never hope to possess and turned him back towards the open pastures.  
"Welcome to the ranch, Stiles," he said over his shoulder before nudging Sol into a canter, quickly disappearing from view.  
"Thanks," Stiles murmured, watching the walking wet dream ride away.  
"Derek's shy around new people," Laura informed him brightly. "Come on in and we'll get you settled. Got a long list of jobs for you this summer."

*Two Weeks Later*

Laura had not been joking, Stiles decided as he sat just inside the barn on the soft hay, rubbing his aching left shoulder. He hadn't managed to stop for anything other than food, sleep or a quick shower. There were a lot more animals in need of care this year, as well as more chores to do. Between caring for a sickly calf, a pig with colic and half a dozen orphaned ducklings, the amber eyed young man ha been out clearing fields, feeding animals and mending fences with Derek. 

He smiled as he thought of the other man. To start with Derek had only spoken in single syllables when they sat down to eat at breakfast and dinner but after a few days he began open up a bit more. Stiles found he had a quick humor, as sharp and retractable as a cat's claw, one that never failed to catch him unawares then double him over in gales of laughter. He was also a natural with animals. No matter how angry or frightened the animal was, once Derek started talking it calmed almost instantly. Stiles had been out to the building the black haired man was using for his work, watching as he worked on feral, panicked, traumatized horses and turned them into calm, trusting animals. It was beautiful to see. But the true beauty was the look on Derek's face.

He really came into his own when we was with horses. The sharp, distant look vanished and he smiled, making Stiles' heart beat faster, heat flushing his cheeks that had nothing whatsoever to do with the sun. It was the jeans, he'd decided after the first week, still firmly believing it now. They were always so tight, molding to his ass like a second skin, drawing the gaze there almost against the gazers will. And the leather riding gloves didn't help either. Stiles had seen Derek's hands without them, seen the strong fingers, blunt nails and fantasized about how they'd feel in his hair, dragging on his skin, in his mouth as he lapped at them, pumping inside him as they worked him open for Derek's cock...

"Slacking off already?"  
Stiles flailed in surprise, lanky arms and legs thrashing, falling back into the pile of hay with a squawk of shock and pain. Brushing the sweet smelling strands from his face he looked up to find the object of his fantasies laughing down at him. Derek was wearing black jeans today and a white tank top that did absolutely nothing to help Stiles' growing infatuation. One gloved hand reached down to haul the lean young man out of the hay, concern etching the handsome face as Stiles made a pained noise.  
"Did you hurt yourself when I made you jump?" Derek asked softly, frowning worriedly.  
"No, I did it yesterday when we were replacing those fence posts. The hammer slipped on the last one, jolted me a bit is all. It's just stiff."

He didn't mention that the hammer had slipped because he was staring at the way Derek's back muscles flexed as he pulled his top off, tanned flesh slick with sweat, highlighting the swirling black triskelion between his shoulders. He also didn't mention the strange tension that had been growing between them all day, every glance heavy with some weird electricity that made Stiles tingle all over and his mouth go dry. He'd been so busy wondering what the other man would do if he licked a long line up the curve of his spine that the blow had gone wide, yanking Stiles off balance and pulling his shoulder.

"Sit down," Derek ordered, stepping around Stiles, pulling him back from his daydream. His hands landed on the slightly smaller man's shoulders, fingers probing for sore spots as he went. When one of those blunt digits hit the most painful place, Stiles hissed sharply, flinching. Derek's hands vanished for a moment and when they returned the gloves were gone. Warm, work calloused fingers began rubbing the sore muscles and it hurt so much at first that Stiles was about to beg him to stop. But, between one move and the next, the pain slid into warm pleasure. It felt so good that Stiles only just managed to keep in a moan. He felt all of muscles go lax at once, head rolling forward as if too heavy to hold up anymore. If Derek ever ran out of work as a horse whisperer he could make millions in the massage industry.

"Better?" came a soft question close by Stiles' ear, warm breath puffing along his cheek, making him shiver.  
"Yeah, thanks man. That feels great," the whiskey eyed boy mumbled. The hands carried on for a few more minutes then stopped, drawing away. Stiles heard a whine of protest and it took his pleasure fogged brain a second to realize he'd made it. Flushing to the roots of his hair, he jumped up, brushing himself down quickly.  
"Did you need me for something?" he asked to cover his embarrassment, unable to meet Derek's eyes.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to ride out with me for a bit," came Derek's reply and it hurt Stiles to hear the distant tone he remembered from the first few days. He flashed a look up, seeing a look on Derek's face he hadn't dared to hope ever seeing.  
"But, if you have chores..."  
"No!" Stiles practically yelled, grinning sheepishly. "Chores are all done. I was going to come and find you to see if you needed any help but I was just having a break first."

Derek's eyes locked on the freckled young man, watching him carefully for a second before a big grin spread over his face. Oh, dear lord, there were the bunny teeth! Stiles swallowed hard, lowering his eyes to count hay stalks so he didn't pop a boner right then. Was there anything about this man that was perfect in every way? How was that even fair?  
"Alright. Let's go and saddle up. Race ya!"

***

When they returned to the ranch a few hours later, both a little pink from the sun and grinning from the joy of galloping across open fields, Stiles turned the horses out to pasture while Derek went to speak to his sister. He watched from the tack shed as Derek walked towards the house, admiring the roll of his shoulders, the way his thighs flexed, ass going taut then relaxed with each step. God, what he wouldn't give to take a bite out of that. The black haired man glanced back once, seeing the hungry look on Stiles' face. It made his stomach twist with sharp desire.

Stiles wandered back to the barn, thinking he should try and focus on the chores he'd left half finished. When Derek returned his eyes were huge and dark, a dark, hungry look on his face that made Stiles shiver with lust and nerves. Suddenly the black haired man was grabbing him, pushing him further back into the barn.  
"Derek..." he managed to stutter as he was pressed against a hay bale. Then warm, slightly chapped lips were on his and all thought vanished.

Derek's hands, still in those fucking gloves, cradled Stiles' neck, one gripping his hip tightly as if afraid the amber eyed boy would try to run. Not even trying to think, Stiles dove headfirst into the kiss, hands winding in the thick midnight tresses as he'd often wanted to do, pressing himself against the hard body as if he could press the memory of those muscles into his own. Derek groaned suddenly, hips jerking forward hard enough for Stiles to feel the outline of his erection pressed into his own thigh.

"Derek, what...?" he panted a second later as that hot mouth moved down to press a string of biting kisses to his throat.  
"Tell me to stop," came a deep rumble, vibrating along Stiles' throat to ring in his ears. Derek was giving him an out, a chance to push him away and pretend it never happened.  
"Don't you fucking dare," Stiles groaned back, yanking at the stupidly pointless tank top, letting his fingers drag over the well defined muscles of Derek's back like he had dreamed. 

"Do you have any idea," he moaned as a burning line was licked across his collarbone, his arms shoved up so his own shirt could be discarded. "How hard it is watching you ride by every day? Those fucking jeans pulled so tight over your thighs, the way your ass moves when you jump down. Imagining what it would be like to have those fucking legs of yours wrapped round me, how you would feel as you rode me... I've been half hard since the minute I saw you riding towards the house that first day."  
"You never shut up," Derek huffed fondly as he bent to attack one dusky nipple, teasing it to a peak before moving to the other. "How do you think I feel? Do you even realize how gorgeous you are, Stiles? With your stupidly kissable mouth and stupidly tuggable hair and stupidly perfect eyes that burn right to my heart?"

Stiles was about to reply when he felt Derek's hand close over his jean covered cock and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a moan loud enough to scare away a few roosting birds. There was a flurry of hands, yanking at clothes, scrabbling at buttons, caressing newly bared flesh, mouths crashing together and away to taste new areas. Stiles watched with open lust as Derek peeled his gloves off with his teeth, silently promising that, soon enough, those would be the only things he would allow the black haired walking wet dream to wear. Then Stiles was falling back on the hay, Derek climbing over him, knees sinking into the softness.   
"What...?" Whiskey eyes looked up into glittering jade ones, confusion fighting with lust.  
"You wanted to know what it would feel like if I rode you," Derek smirked down. "And now you're going to find out."  
"Oh," Stiles breathed, eyes slipping closed at the idea, brain short circuiting completely. "Yes fucking please."

Derek rolled his hips, his cock sliding against Stiles' slowly. That made the freckled man open his eyes again, raising up on his elbows to watch the way they moved together. His dick was deep red, throbbing as it curved up towards his belly, the tip already shiny with pre-come but it was Derek's he couldn't look away from. It was about the same length as Stiles' but a little thicker and uncut. As he thrust up, the flared head poked through the blushing, puckered tip, making Stiles' mouth water to get hold of it.   
"Next time," Derek growled, as if he'd read Stiles' mind. "Next time you can suck me all day but if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to embarrass myself and come all over you."  
"Fuck, that's hot," Stiles breathed, hands flying up to grip Derek's hips, fingers slipping against sweat slick skin, taking a moment to claw back some control.

A bottle of lube appeared from the pile of discarded clothes making Stiles grin. Clearly this was not exactly the spontaneous act he had assumed. Derek's thigh muscles trembled deliciously as his lifted himself up, fingers slipping out of Stiles' avid view as he worked himself open with thick, calloused fingers. Instantly Stiles moved his hand to follow, chewing his lip as he felt Derek's fingers plunging into himself, slipping one of his own in beside them.  
"Oh, fuuuuck," Derek almost howled, jaw clamping shut at the last second. He twisted suddenly, reaching back to his clothes for a condom, groaning long and loud at the feel of his body impaled on Stiles' longer, slimmer digits. With a shuddering breath he started working the latex on to the other man with quick, fluttering fingers but before he could sink down on the heavy, thick dick he wanted so badly, Stiles stilled him with surprisingly strong hands.

"Let me," Stiles murmured, almost pleading. "I want to, please."  
Derek looked down, seeing the lust blown eyes, pale skin rubbed red from his beard, nipples puffy from his ministrations. He could feel Stiles' cock pressed against him, one of his big hands (such big hands for such a skinny guy!) resting close to Derek's own aching erection. With a soft smile, he bent and kissed those beautifully plush lips, lips that had driven him made from the moment he'd seen them. He kissed Stiles long and deep and filthy, all tongue and teeth, fingers twisting in the soft, sweat damp spikes of chocolate brown hair.  
"Please," he purred against Stiles' kiss bruised lips.

They both reached for the lube at the same time, hands tangling together, fumbling the little bottle which made them both laugh, breathless and giddy. Then Stiles found it again in the hay, pouring a generous amount on his hands, some he slicked on himself, hissing at the touch on his aching dick. The rest he worked into Derek, opening him a little more, just enjoying the sensation of being inside such a perfect body.  
"Stiles..." the tanned man groaned, head falling back to expose the long, muscle corded column of his throat.  
"Yeah, I got you," the paler man murmured, shifting about slightly to line himself up a little better. Then, with one hand on Derek's hip and the other holding the base of his own cock to steady it, Stiles began to move.

Derek moaned as the blunt head pressed against his rim, stretching him wider than the fingers but feeling so much better. He held his cheeks apart to give easier access, head rolling bonelessly forward, green eyes half open as they watched the play of emotion on the expressive face below him. Stiles was biting his full lower lip, chewing it raw as he watched Derek sink down on his throbbing member, watched it disappearing into the tight, blissful heat. Derek was panting heavily as he bottomed out, eyes closed tight as he let his body adjust to the fullness.  
"Jesus... Derek," Stiles whimpered, fighting to keep still, to just wait for a moment longer. "Fuck, you're amazing. You feel amazing."  
Bending, both gasping at the change of angle, Derek caught the other's mouth in a deep kiss, lifting himself slightly.  
"Fuck me," he breathed between kisses., voice wrecked and desperate.  
How could Stiles resist?

Fingers slotting into the cut of Derek's hips, Stiles planted his feet flat and began to rock up into the gorgeous man above him. He started slow, just shallow thrusts to enjoy the tightness. But then he struck the place inside Derek that made him jolt and cry out and all semblance of control vanished. Derek rested his weight on his hands and knees, head hanging forward to pant against Stiles' sweat damp throat. He began rolling his hips down to meet the upwards thrusts, the rhythm becoming fast and hard, the black haired man bouncing on Stiles' plunging cock, incoherent sounds of pleasure falling from his mouth. 

Stiles could hear himself chanting a litany of 'fuck' and 'harder' and 'Derek'. He knew he should be embarrassed but at that moment all he wanted was more, so much more. He moved one hand to wrap around Derek's dick where it was trapped between them, the feel of the blood hot, satin hardness sliding through his fist making him moan. He wanted to know how it would feel against his lips, how it would taste as he traced every inch with his tongue, how it would feel slamming into him as he bent over one of the saddle racks. Oh, they were so doing that later!

"S-S-Stiles," Derek stuttered, white bunny teeth digging into his bottom lip. "I'm gonna..." He shivered hard, breathing faster, body slick with sweat as he began to lose the rhythm they had built up. He was clamping tighter around Stiles, muscles shaking as liquid fire curled low in his stomach, sparked down his spine and exploded out of him so hard he was blind for a moment.  
"Fuuuck!" Stiles cried, Derek's orgasm triggering his own, coming with such force he felt it like a blow. They were a perfect picture of taut muscles and pleasure for long seconds then everything went lax, dropping a gasping, trembling Derek on an equally panting, shaky Stiles.

They lay still for a while, basking in the afterglow, letting their hearts calm and return to normal. Then Derek rolled off, wincing as Stiles slipped free from him, laying sprawled in the hay like a fallen Greek god. Stiles turned his head, eyes tracking the soft, sated smile on the other's face, feeling his own lips curve up as well.  
"Not that I'm complaining," Stiles began softly, the need to know outweighing the desire to shut up. "But... What brought that on?"

Derek rolled on his side, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look down into Stiles' pleasure flushed face. He gently traced the constellation of moles on his cheek, down his neck and across his chest, smile growing as he did.   
"I've been fantasizing about you since the first day you got here," Derek said softly, dipping his head to skim a kiss against Stiles' collar. "And I was never really sure if I should act on it or just... Let it stay a fantasy. Then, when I was going to talk to Laura, I looked back and I saw you all pink and happy from the ride, looking just so... gorgeous. And I knew I couldn't wait any more."

Stiles watched as Derek's cheeks darkened in a blush, his heart swelling at the very idea of the man he had just, very enthusiastically, shagged getting embarrassed by admitting he found Stiles attractive. Surging up, the amber eyed man flung his arms around Derek, bearing him back down into the hay, smothering his face with kisses. He looked up with a wicked twinkle in those whiskey hued orbs.  
"Waiting's over, sweet cheeks. Let's see if you like being ridden as much as you like to ride."


End file.
